


Haunt You

by NightWriter247



Series: SongFic Series [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter247/pseuds/NightWriter247
Summary: "Someday when I die,And I close both my eyes,You should know that I'm coming back,To haunt you.Someday when I go,And I turn into a ghost,You should know that I'm coming backto haunt you.Cuz I don't want nobody else to have you."~~~Or the one where Daniel comes back to haunt Jack after he ascends.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: SongFic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051991
Kudos: 13





	Haunt You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Haunt You by X-Lovers.

"I'm dreaming… right?" Jack asked.   
He picked up the empty beer bottle on the coffee table. 

"Had one too many of these? Fell asleep on the couch?" 

Daniel chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Jack. We had a deal. Don't you remember?"

A small smile played on Jack's lips as his mind raced.  
So many deals.   
So many promises.   
So many memories.   
Even after all that happened, there was still a lot of good there.  
And also a lot of bad.  
He stood and walked over to the window to look out. All he could really see was his reflection in the glass.  
"Which one are you referring to, Danny?"   
Despite the pet name he had a somber tone, as though he were talking to a general or a priest.   
Daniel followed him over to the window and rested his chin on Jack's shoulder.  
He could feel the older man tensing up, but didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his middle. 

"I don't really expect you to remember. I didn't myself until just a little while ago." 

Daniel pointed to a couple chairs sitting in the backyard, barely visible in the dark.

"We were sitting right out there joking about who would get blown up first." 

They both cringed at the words. 

Suddenly Jack did remember, and felt sick to his stomach. They were joking about it. Laughing even, at the question of who would die first. 

"You came back to haunt me?" Jack couldn't catch the bite to his tone before it left his lips. 

As soon as Daniel's arms left him the cold crept back in.

"Well… yeah." Daniel looked everywhere but at Jack. "I admit I didn't think it through very well."

There it was. All of the issues and tension that they tried so hard to cover up at the end came bubbling back up to the surface.  
Jack studied him for a moment. He still looked the same. Slouching with his hands in his pockets. He could see the wheels turning, trying to come up with a safe topic to talk about.   
Jack looked in his eyes and knew they were thinking the same thing: Could they make it through one more night without fighting?

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Daniel said.

"No." Jack stopped him from leaving. "Wanna play chess?"

"Chess?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure."

The tension hung high in a cloud above their heads, threatening to break their unspoken truce.   
They talked about what sports teams were winning and which places were worth fishing in. They didn't dare speak of anything important. Anything that could pop their little bubble.   
Then the sun came up, and Jack sat staring at the chess board long after Daniel had gone.


End file.
